Moltra Flare
Please do not use this tribute without permission. Name: Moltra Flare District: 1 Age: 16 Height: 5'8'' Gender: Female Weapons: Battle Axe, Mace Alliance: Careers and Inter Personality- According to guys she is a goddess, very beautiful, nice, caring and stubborn, according to girls she's a stuck up little b*tch that steals everyone's boyfriend. She cares for no one but Inter, and is the only person she won't eventually betray and kill. She would die for him. She is very smart and will not do something risky that would probably end upo with her dead. Strengths- Moltra is good at fighting, and is very ruthless to every tribute but Inter, who she has a relationship with. She is super pretty, if she tries hard enough she can make any boy fall in love with her, and then when they trust her most, she stabs them in the back, she is also not bothered by heat of any sort, she is very intelligent. Weaknesses- Unlike guys, girls would like nothing more than to stick a knife into Moltra's back, they hate her because of jealousy of her prettiness. But usually that doesn't bother her because guys will let themselves die for her. She sucks at swimming and long-ranged weapons. Backstory: I woke up in the strangers bed, I look over and see the ugly man lying by my side, I wrinkle my nose in disgust at his greasy hair and gross face. He doesn't look like the multibillionaire he is. But he just happens to be the richest person in District 1. I roll my eyes and get out of the bed. LAst night I met him and he told me of his insane riches, I did the natural thing and made him fall in love with me, now I have access to his bank account and all the expensive stuff in his house. I pick up a heavy statue of some kind of god on his nightcloset. I turn it left and right. It's a little fat man sitting down and meditating. Very heavy. Good enough to murder someone with... "Honey?" He blinks his little piggy eyes and looks at me in surprise. I bring my hand down. The statue splits his head in two and I laugh, manipulating foolish men is sooooo fun. Hunter Foracre is now dead. I will start heading home to Inter now, it's reaping day today and I want to spend as much time with him as I can if either of us gets reaped. I freeze. Something isn't right, my ears perk up as three men walk out of the shadows. "What a pretty girl," A man with a huge scar running the side of his face looks at me and giggles. "I would looooove to have some fun with her, if you know what I mean" laughs another that looks like a rat. "Bad idea, boys" I smile as sweet as I can and throw the statue, which I still had. It hits the thug that hasn't said anything yet. I'm there before he falls, ripping the sword out of his hand, and slashing it out in an arc, instantly decapitating RatMan. Scarface looks at his fallen comrades and backs up nervously. "The only time your tiny d*ck will get close to me is right now" I snarl at him. HIs face twists in confusion as my foot hits him in the crotch, he's out cold instantly. I stab him in the back and keep walking, already forgetting about the 3 dead men behind me. It happens all the time, I've killed dozens of rapists that underestimate me and think I'm a prissy that will lie down and let them do those things to me, which if you haven't noticed, I'm not. That means I have now killed 78 times. Once with a statue of a fat "god" that's certainly new. Volunteers to be with Inter Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:District 1